headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
2017
2017 is the seventeenth year of the 21st century. It started on a Sunday and has a total of 365 days because it is not a Leap Year. It is the 17th year of the 3rd millennium, and the 8th year of the 2010s decade. In film, there are several movies released in 2017 based on comic book properties. Spider-Man: Homecoming was slated for a July release. It is the third reboot of the franchise, and the first Spider-Man film to take place in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is one of three movies within the MCU released in 2017, the others being, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in May, and Thor: Ragnarok, which was scheduled for a December release. Spider-Man: Homecoming, Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor: Ragnarok are three of four films released based on Marvel Comics properties. The third is Logan, which is the third Wolverine solo film, set within the always changing continuity of the ''X-Men'' film series. It is said to be the final project in the franchise for actors Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart. The DC Extended Universe continues to grow as well with the very first theatrically released live-action Wonder Woman feature film, which is the fourth film in the DCEU continuity. The folks at Warner Bros. haven't forgotten about those other DC Comics heroes though. The LEGO Batman Movie made its way to the big screen before Wonder Woman in February, 2017. Oh, what's that? You want Jedi? Well, fans of the Star Wars mythos had to wait nearly the entire year to get their fix of the big-screen epic, with Star Wars Episode VIII blasting and saber-slashing its way into theaters in December. Film releases * Alien: Covenant * Batman and Harley Quinn * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Justice League * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (US) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII * Thor: Ragnarok * War for the Planet of the Apes * Wonder Woman (2017) Comic titles in publication * Action Lab: Dog of Wonder Vol 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * Astria Vol 1 * Batman Vol 3 * Captain Marvel Vol 9 * Charmed Vol 1 * Danger Doll Squad Vol 1 * Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 * Dollface Vol 1 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Gotham City Garage Vol 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Vol 1 * Hellblazer Vol 2 * Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Lookers: Ember Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle Vol 5 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Vol 1 * Surgeon X Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * Walking Dead Vol 1 Comics that debuted in * Batman: White Knight Vol 1 * Batwoman Vol 2 * Danger Doll Squad Vol 1 * Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 * Dollface Vol 1 * Gotham City Garage Vol 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Vol 1 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Lookers: Ember Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 3 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Penny Dreadful Vol 2 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 * Sacred Creatures Vol 1 * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle Vol 5 * Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 * Venom Vol 3 * X-Men: Blue Vol 1 * X-Men: Gold Vol 1 Comics that were discontinued in * Action Lab: Dog of Wonder Vol 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Athena Voltaire and the Volcano Goddess Vol 1 * Danger Doll Squad Vol 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Karnak Vol 1 * Lucifer Vol 2 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 * Moon Knight Vol 8 * Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 * Raven Vol 1 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Van Helsing vs. the Mummy of Amun-Ra Vol 1 Episodes The 100 * The 100: Echoes 12 Monkeys * 12 Monkeys: Mother Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: World's End * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 1) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 2) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Life Spent * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Life Earned Arrow * Arrow: Tribute * Arrow: Deathstroke Returns Blood Drive * Blood Drive: The F-cking Cop * Blood Drive: Welcome to Pixie Swallow * Blood Drive: Steel City Nightfall * Blood Drive: In the Crimson Halls of Kane Hill * Blood Drive: The F-cking Dead * Blood Drive: Booby Traps * Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement * Blood Drive: A Fistful of Blood * Blood Drive: The Chopsocky Special * Blood Drive: Scar Tissue * Blood Drive: Rise of the Primo * Blood Drive: Faces of Blood Drive * Blood Drive: Finish Line Class * Class: For Tonight We Might Die * Class: The Lost Doctor Who * Doctor Who: The Pilot * Doctor Who: The Eaters of Light * Doctor Who: World Enough and Time * Doctor Who: The Doctor Falls * Doctor Who: Twice Upon a Time Fear the Walking Dead * Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder The Flash * Flash: Abra Kadabra * Flash: Luck Be a Lady * Flash: Elongated Journey Into Night * Flash: Girls Night Out * Flash: When Harry Met Harry... Gifted, The * The Gifted: eXposed * The Gifted: rX * The Gifted: eXodus * The Gifted: eXit strategy * The Gifted: boXed in * The Gifted: got your siX * The Gifted: eXtreme measures * The Gifted: threat of eXtinction * The Gifted: outfoX '' season four begins.]] Gotham * Gotham: Ghosts * Gotham: Smile Like You Mean It * Gotham: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies * Gotham: How the Riddler Got His Name * Gotham: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions * Gotham: The Primal Riddle * Gotham: Light the Wick * Gotham: All Will Be Judged * Gotham: Pretty Hate Machine * Gotham: Destiny Calling * Gotham: Heavydirtysoul * Gotham: Pax Penguina * Gotham: The Fear Reaper * Gotham: They Who Hide Behind Masks Grimm * Grimm: The End Inhumans * Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans * Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Iron Fist * Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way Legends of Tomorrow * Legends of Tomorrow: Raiders of the Lost Art * Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear * Legends of Tomorrow: Doomworld * Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba-Con * Legends of Tomorrow: Freakshow * Legends of Tomorrow: Zari * Legends of Tomorrow: Welcome to the Jungle * Legends of Tomorrow: Beebo the God of War Lucifer * Lucifer: Vegas With Some Radish Preacher * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Sokosha * Preacher: Pig * Preacher: Holes * Preacher: Puzzle Piece * Preacher: Dirty Little Secret Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Sands of Jakku * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: BB-8 Bandits * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Ewok Escape * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base Stranger Things * Stranger Things: MADMAX * Stranger Things: Trick or Treat, Freak * Stranger Things: The Pollywog Supergirl * Supergirl: Luthors * Supergirl: Alex * Supergirl: City of Lost Children * Supergirl: Nevertheless, She Persisted * Supergirl: Girl of Steel * Supergirl: Triggers * Supergirl: Far from the Tree * Supergirl: The Faithful * Supergirl: Wake Up Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly * Teen Wolf: Raw Talent * Teen Wolf: After Images * Teen Wolf: Face-to-Faceless * Teen Wolf: Pressure Test * Teen Wolf: Triggers The Tick * The Tick: Secret Identity The Walking Dead * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: New Best Friends * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: Bury Me Here * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Walking Dead: Mercy * Walking Dead: The Damned * Walking Dead: Monsters * Walking Dead: Some Guy * Walking Dead: The Big Scary U Novels * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan * War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations * War for the Planet of the Apes: Official Movie Novelization Films released in 2017 * Alien: Covenant * Batman and Harley Quinn * Cult of Chucky * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Justice League * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Thor: Ragnarok * War for the Planet of the Apes * Wonder Woman Films that take place in 2017 * Cherry 2000 Deaths * Adam West - June 9th * Alfie Curtis - December 27th * Amanda Davis - December 27th * Bernie Wrightson - March 18th * Bill Paxton - February 25th * Elena Verdugo - May 30th * Erin Moran - April 22nd * Francine York - January 6th * Gerald Hirschfeld - February 13th * Haruo Nakajima - August 7th * Heather Menzies - December 24th * John Hurt - January 27th * John Watkiss - January 20th * Len Wein - September 10th * Miguel Ferrer - January 19th * Nelsan Ellis - July 8th * Powers Boothe - May 14th * Richard Anderson - August 31st * Richard Hatch - February 7th * Richard Roth - March 17th * Stephen Furst - June 16th Category:2017